A l'angle de Wadour Street
by Kill-titi
Summary: Harry Potter est maintenant un auror, chef du service luttant contre les Mages Noirs. La dureté de la vie l'a rendu froid et distant au monde. Jusqu'à ce que son enquête le mène à l'angle de Wadour Street.
1. Chapter 1

L'auror Harry s'annonça aux surveillants qui gardaient la porte et il pénétra dans l'appartement. Un endroit douillé et finement décoré, au papier clair, tableaux rayonnant et fleurs fraiches dans des vases bleutés. Dès son arrivé dans le couloir, un jeune Auror vint à sa rencontre.

\- C'est dans la chambre, au fond à droite. Ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Il traversa le couloir de son pas lent et mesuré, conscient des regards que tous les officiers posaient sur lui. Il arriva dans la chambre, et le charme de l'appartement fut rompu. Un homme était allongé sur le dos, dans le lit, la moitié du corps dépassait du matelas, sa tête aux yeux révulsés touchait presque le sol. Son sang tâchait les draps, la tête de lit et le mur. Son corps était lacéré. Un carnage.

Il vit l'Auror Moran, chef d'opération, qui donnait des instructions aux aurors d'investigation. Quand il aperçut Potter, il vint tout de suite vers lui pour le saluer.

\- Auror Potter, merci d'être venu aussi vite.

\- C'est un meurtre, dit Harry, froidement, en observant la scène. Pourquoi avoir contacté mon service ?

\- A cause du mobile, répondit Moran, en se tournant vers le corps étendu. Apparemment la jeune femme a tué son mari dans un excès de folie, après avoir rompu l'enchantement.

Harry acquiesça et s'approcha du lit pour le contourner. Il observait les photos de mariage sur la table de nuit, et sur la coiffeuse. Le mort souriait dans son costume bleu gris, à son bras une jolie femme brune, qui semblait 20 ans plus jeune que lui.

\- L'enchantement ? demanda-t-il en scrutant le visage rayonnant de la jeune mariée. Elle était possédée?

\- Oui, depuis des années apparemment, sans doute depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré à l'université. Elle était étudiante en divination, il était son professeur... Elle a été analysée, il s'agit un charme, semblable au filtre d'amour, provoqué par ceci...

L'officier-chef présenta un objet dans un mouchoir sombre. Harry le prit, déplia le tissu et découvrit un collier. Une émeraude, superbe, enchâssée dans une monture d'argent parsemé de filins d'or. La jeune femme portait ce collier sur les photos de mariage exposées dans toute la chambre. Harry le fit tourner dans sa main et sa respiration s'arrêta. Au dos du bijou, marqué dans l'argent, brillait le sceau de Malfoy.

\- Son mari l'empêchait de le retirer et la garder sous son emprise, expliqua Moran, dont la voix trahissait la tristesse. Nous avons cherché partout mais aucun reçu ou indice de sa provenance. Nous ne savons pas comment la victime se l'est procuré, ni depuis quand. Cet homme n'avait pas les capacités pour créer un tel sort. C'est un objet empreint d'une sombre magie. Seul un mage noir en serait capable. C'est la raison de votre présence ici.

Harry fronça les sourcils, referma le mouchoir et mit le bijou dans la poche de son long manteau d'Auror.

"Il nous faut interroger Malfoy, déclara Harry. Il fit signe à un jeune officier d'approcher.

\- Lucius Malfoy est mort à Azkaban i mois, intervint l'officier Moran, Sa femme ...

\- Internée et muette, je sais, répliqua Harry. Je parle de leur fils." Il s'adressa à l'officier qui les avait rejoint. " Appelle le bureau. Il nous faut l'adresse de Drago Malfoy."

L'homme fit une signe de tête et sortit de la pièce.

\- Il ne vit pas au Manoir ? demande Moran.

\- Le manoir leur a été retiré, expliqua Potter, en parcourant la pièce de long en large, s'imprégnant des lieux. Des scellés ont été posés et leurs comptes fermés après leur procès. Ordre de justice.

Il s'interrompit quand il vient le jeune officier revenir.

" Monsieur Potter, nous n'avons pas d'adresse.

\- Comment « pas d'adresse »?

\- Pas d'adresse, pas de contact, précisa l'officier. Il semble avoir disparu presque en même temps que la mort de son père...

\- C'est étrange, dit Harry, soucieux. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir partir sans avertir le Service des Probations. Quelqu'un a merdé." Il se tourna vers Moran et lui montra le tissu contenant le collier. "Je garde ceci ".  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il transplana.

Il atterrit directement dans le bureau du Service des Probations, et le secrétaire poussa un cri.

\- Monsieur Potter ! dit le jeune homme en le reconnaissant. Vous m'avez fait peur.

Harry resta de marbre.

\- C'est vous qui vous occuper de répertorier les lieux de résidences d'anciens criminels et de personnes à surveiller.

\- Oui c'est moi, dit le garçon avec appréhension.

Harry prit le dossier sur le bureau du garçon sans ménagement et le feuilleta. Il le plaça sous le nez du jeune homme et pointa la case « adresse de résidence » à côté du nom « Malfoy ».

\- Alors pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi rien n'est noté sur le dossier dans cette case ?

Le garçon pâlit et Harry continua :

\- Apparemment il vous appelle tous les mois, puisque, ici, il est écrit qu'il est en règle. A moins que vous ne mentiez sur cela. De mon point de vue, il semble que vous cachez un ancien criminel.

\- Non ! ... Non, Monsieur Potter, je vous jure..., commença le secrétaire, les mains tremblantes. Il m'a demandé... de faire en sorte qu'on ne sache pas où il habite... mais je le surveille Monsieur Potter, je fais moi-même les entretiens ...

Le type se mit à rougir, et Harry se dit que c'était la nervosité.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler, dit-il sèchement.

\- Vous le trouverez, à l'angle de Wadour Street, au bar « The Ship », il y est toujours. Jour comme nuit, il a un appartement au-dessus du bar.

Potter scruta le garçon un instant et tourna les talons.

\- Je vais avoir des ennuis ? gémit le garçon.

Harry ne répondit pas et quitter le bureau des Aurors.

* * *

**A l'angle de Wadour Street.**

Il était 22h et Harry se trouvait devant le bar « The Ship », à l'angle de Wadour Street, comme prévu.

Il avait transformé son manteau d'Auror en veste de cuir pour ne pas attirer l'attention et surtout pour ne pas faire fuir d'éventuels indic'. Un chapeau enfoncé sur le crâne cachait son visage. Il pénétra dans le bar.

L'heure bien avancée, il se dit qu'une pinte serait la bienvenue. Il en commanda une et s'assit à une des tables du coin pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle.

La foule qui peuplait le bar et surtout l'allée extérieure était malfamée. Il reconnaissait certains repris de justice, pour trafic d'objets maléfiques, contrebandes de potions et autres méfaits.

Et Malfoy vivait au milieu d'eux, son appartement juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Harry se sentait pourtant à l'aise au milieu de cette faune. Il attendit longtemps, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il observait les passants aux dehors et les clients au-dedans.

N'ayant plus besoin de supporter le regard des autres sorciers, il appréciait cet instant d'anonymat.

Sa célébrité lui avait toujours apporté des ennuis, beaucoup de critiques à Poudlard, beaucoup d'espérance pendant la guerre, mais cela avait été pire ensuite.

Chaque geste et chaque parole du sauveur étaient amplifiés, analysés, exploités, par ses collaborateurs, par la presse, ou par les politiciens. De sorte qu'au dehors, il cultivait la réserve, et un professionnalisme froid. Il avait érigé un rempart entre lui et les autres et seuls ses proches avaient accès à son cœur.

Cela l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux, notamment pour guérir après la guerre. Mais une langueur le tiraillait aujourd'hui, le manque de saveurs, un ennui de l'existence. Comment un cœur si plein de victoires et de souffrances pouvait être aussi vide ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Il était plongé dans cette contemplation intérieure quand il vit Malfoy entrer.

Un autre que lui ne l'aurait sans doute pas reconnu. Mais il connaissait trop cette démarche, cette silhouette, ces mouvements ...

Drago portait un accoutrement qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir porter : chemise totalement ouverte, pantalon noir taille très basse sur une forme presque famélique, des bottes cloutées. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules.

Drago traversa le bar du pas assuré de celui qui connait le lieu, aveugle aux regards que lui adressaient les clients.

La présence de Malfoy réveillait en Harry des sentiments confus, des moments terribles, des affrontements brutaux, des mots acerbes mais aussi des instants précieux, la saveur de sa jeunesse, l'odeur des bougies et des livres, des journées studieuses et joyeuses, le souvenir chérit de Poudlard.

Mais soudain, Harry cessa de respirer quand il aperçut sur le corps de Malfoy, des marques que les yeux avertis d'un auror pouvait facilement analyser : traces de ligatures sur les poignets datant de plus d'une semaine, marques de doigts sur les bras et la gorges, plus récentes, suçons à la jonction du cou et des épaules. Le pantalon était élimé aux genoux à force de frotter le pavé.

Harry Potter déglutit. Pour lui, c'était clair, Malfoy se prostituait.

Cette révélation provoqua une onde dans tout son corps. D'abord le déni, puis la déception et une sensation diffuse et inconnue qui lui vrillait l'estomac.

Drago interpella le barman d'un sifflement, se pencha sur le comptoir du bar et lui donna quelques pièces d'or.

Un homme attrapa son épaule et Draco sursauta avant de reconnaitre le type. Harry serra les poings. Il observait l'échange, attardant son attention sur la main que l'inconnu avait posé sur la hanche de Malfoy, puis sur le regard empli de désir qu'il posait sur le garçon, en le scrutant de bas en haut. Harry serra les dents et sa mâchoire lui fit mal. Malfoy lui adressa un sourire charmeur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu et après quelques mots, il suivit le type qui l'emmenait vers la porte arrière de l'établissement. Harry abandonna sa place et les suivit.

Il les trouva dans la ruelle sans issue derrière le bar.

Le type avait poussé Malfoy contre le mur, le visage enfouit sans son cou. Drago fermait les yeux et entrouvrait les lèvres pour laisser échapper des gémissements, qui enflèrent quand les mains du type s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture.

Harry sentit la bile lui montait aux lèvres, une colère sourde montait en lui sans qu'il en comprenne la cause. Il fit reparaître son manteau d'auror et avançait vers eux, frappant le pavé de ses bottes.

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans le sien. Il le reconnut en un instant, attrapa le type qui l'embrassait et l'arracha à son corps, les deux mains sur les épaules.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? souffla le type, la voix roque et impatiente.

Malfoy indiqua Potter d'un coup de tête.  
Le type se retourna et devint blême en apercevant Harry et le manteau des aurors.

\- Je vous jure que c'est la première fois que je fais ça ! geignit-il en levant les mains, innocent.

Malfoy eut un rictus écœuré à ces paroles en secouant la tête avec dédain.  
Le type confirmait malgré lui que Drago vendait « ses services ». Et au vue de son attitude envers lui, il était clairement un régulier.

\- Je ne suis pas des mœurs, déclara Harry, sans émotion. Je vais vous demander de partir, monsieur.

Le type n'hésita pas et partit rapidement sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Malfoy resta adossé au mur, impassible, la ceinture ouverte, le regard fixé sur Harry.

\- Moi qui pensais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire, déclara-t-il, un rictus familier sur ses lèvres pleines.

Harry tressaillit imperceptiblement au son de la voix familière. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Elle va peut-être empirer, dit-il. Il prend le collier de sa poche et le tendit à Malfoy.

Drago hésita et le prit. Il l'observa puis en le retournant il aperçut le sceau et passa le pouce sur la gravure familière.

\- On l'a trouvé sur une scène de meurtre, expliqua Harry, scrutant les réactions de Malfoy.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, le regard dur.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, insista-t-il, sur la défensive. Et je n'ai plus accès ni au manoir, ni à mes coffres.

\- Nous le savons, dit Harry d'un ton apaisant. J'ai besoin de savoir à qui ton père refourguait ses pièces de magie noire.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. Une manche de sa chemise ouverte tomba sur son bras mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Tout le monde sait que c'était chez Borgin&Bott dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Personne d'autre?

Malfoy réfléchit mais hocha la tête.

\- Non. Mais il a peut-être été pris au manoir. Il y avait tellement de gens quand _il_ en a fait son quartier général. On nous a pris beaucoup de choses : argenterie, bijoux, tableaux... N'importe qui aurait pu le voler et le revendre. » Il leva la tête vers Harry, le mine hautaine. « Tu as l'intention de m'arrêter ? »

Harry hésita. Il l'observait. Il buvait ses réactions, appréciait sa présence. Il aimait même cette attitude défiante vers lui, si différente de la déférence que tous sorciers semblaient lui vouer.

\- Non, je devais juste t'interroger, finit-il par dire.

\- J'imagine que je ne peux pas le garder ? demande Malfoy en montrant le collier.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Pièce à conviction.

\- Dommage, dit Drago dans un sourire déçu en lui rendant le bijou. Il doit valoir une petite fortune.

Une voiture ralentit et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la rue. Malfoy se redressa soudain, alerte.

\- Tu as d'autres questions à me poser? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé. Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse et sans attendre, il se dirigeait vers la voiture,... vers le grand type en costume de businessman qui venait d'en sortir et semblait l'attendre, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

En passant à côté d'Harry, Malfoy fit mine de le saluer d'un chapeau imaginaire.  
"Alors bonne soirée, Potter. Au plaisir de ne plus se revoir."

Mais soudain, Harry lui attrapa le bras et le stoppa dans une poigne de fer. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans la chair, à lui faire mal.

\- Combien ? demanda-il, froid.

Malfoy pâlit, les yeux brillants.  
\- Pardon?

\- Pour la nuit, combien? dit Harry, la voix dure, le regard brûlant.

Drago entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper un râle court, désespéré, écœuré.  
\- Tu es malade ?!

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, dit Harry en tirant le garçon vers lui, son souffle sur sa joue. Je ne te toucherai pas, je te jure...

_Il mentait... il sut dès l'instant où les paroles passèrent ses lèvres qu'il mentait. _

Et Malfoy le sut aussi.

Il recula violemment pour s'arracher à son étreinte, obligeant Harry à le lâcher.  
\- Va te faire foutre Potter ! lâcha-t-il avec déception avant de rejoindre la voiture au bas de la rue.

Le type avait fait quelques pas vers eux et regardait Harry d'un œil noir. Quand Drago arriva à sa hauteur, il lui murmura quelque chose mais Malfoy secouait la tête et monta dans la voiture. Le type lança un dernier regard vers Harry, puis s'installa au volant et démarra.

Impassible, Potter les regarda s'éloigner.

L'instant d'après, il transplana et se retrouva dans le couloir de sa maison de Square Grimmaurd.

Devant ses yeux, un mot flottait dans les airs. C'était un message de Ginny lui rappelait qu'elle rentrerait de sa tournée de Quidditch dans deux jours. Et qu'elle l'aimait.

Harry attrapa le message et le posa sur la petite table, à côté des clés de la maison. Ces gestes, pourtant habituels, lui parurent inconnus. Il eut une sensation étrange en pénétrant dans ce lieu familier, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

Cela lui prit un instant pour comprendre que ce n'était pas sa maison qui lui était étrangère, c'était lui-même.

Pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, il ne se sentait pas vide. Il brûlait. Il était vivant.

Savourant ce sentiment, Harry inspira profondément et appuya son dos contre la porte, serrant toujours dans sa main le collier marqué du sceau des Malfoy.

Il savait. Il savait que demain, il retournerait à l'angle de Wadour Street.

Fin... ou à continuer ?

* * *

Je pensais faire un one-shot mais j'avoue que j'aime bien cette histoire... Je continue ?

Review s'il vous plait, faites moi savoir ce que je en pensais !


	2. Chapter 2

**A l'angle de Wadour Street - Chapitre 2**

Reprise après une longue absence. Je m'en excuse.

C'est l'automne. Je précise car c'est ma saison d'écriture. J'adore écrire en automne. Et s'il pleut, si le temps est menaçant, j'écris encore mieux. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, je me dis que je vais enfin avoir l'inspiration pour finir toutes mes histoires… enfin j'espère !

Pour info, je regarde et je lis les Harry Potter en anglais ce qui explique que parfois (souvent !) je fais des erreurs dans les noms. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais écrit Borgin & Burke au lieu de Barjow & Beurk dans le précédent chapitre (j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi les noms ont été changé d'ailleurs…) et j'ai toujours dit Knockturn Alley et je redécouvre que cette rue s'appelle l'Allée des embrumes; j'écris Draco au lieu de Drago toutes les deux phrases… je m'en excuse je vais essayer de faire des efforts lors de mes relectures.

Musique écoutée pour l'écriture : Hit me baby one more time - Epic Cover : by J2 [feat. Blu Holliday]

* * *

_Chez Barjow & Beurk_

L'échoppe Barjow & Beurk n'avait pas changé en vingt ans mais le père Barjow était mort. Le fils tenait la boutique, voûté derrière le comptoir crasseux, le visage encore plus lugubre et marqué que le père. Il semblait terrifié par les objets qui l'entouraient, le corps secoué de tressauts nerveux. Harry se souvenait à peine de lui à Poudlard. Un gringalet discret, qui aimait les runes anciennes et excellait en Histoire de la Magie. Il aurait sans doute vécu plus heureux parmi les livres et non au milieu de vieilleries bourrées de maléfices. Quand Harry pénétra dans la boutique, il était penché sur un grand manuscrit ancien et le bruit de la porte le fit presque tomber de sa chaise. Il leva les yeux avec crainte.

\- Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le visiteur.

\- Lewis, souffla Harry pour tout salut. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement." Il sortit le tissu de sa poche. "Je veux savoir si tu as eu ceci en main."

Il posa le collier sur le comptoir, et le jeune homme recula, une moue de dégoût et de peur sur le visage.

\- Il semble que tu le reconnaisses, dit-Harry, impassible.

\- Il a été ensorcelé ? murmura-t-il.

\- Il ne l'est plus, l'assura Harry en posant la main sur le bijou pour prouver ses dires. "Je veux savoir si cet objet vient d'ici.

\- Je n'en sais rien...

Harry abattit violemment sa main sur la table et l'homme retint un cri de surprise. Potter le regardait avec calme, la voix ferme :

\- Soyons clair Lewis, je sortirai d'ici avec un nom.

\- On l'appelle "l'Enchanteur", dit Lewis en chuchotant presque, une pointe de panique dans la voix. C'est un expert en sortilège. Discret et talentueux.

\- Pourquoi le Bureau des Aurors ne le connaît pas ?

Le marchand haussa des épaules tremblantes.

\- Ses sorts sont irréprochables, ses clients n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre.

\- Il y a un début à tout. Un de ses clients a été égorgé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit satisfait du service." Il apprécia la peur dans les yeux de Lewis et continua : Tu sais où il est ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sait. Il vient de temps en temps…

Harry se redressa et reprit le collier avant de remettre dans sa poche.

\- Dès ce soir, je vais poster un officier dans ton magasin. Si l'Enchanteur vient ici, tu le désigneras à l'auror. Pas de coup fourré, tu m'entends ?

Le gringalet au teint maladif acquiesça et Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Un instant, il s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée pour observer les crânes et les corbeaux empaillés. Une statue représentant une faucheuse décharnée trônait au milieu de bougies noires.

\- Pourquoi tu restes ici Lewis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne, presque méprisante. Tu détestes cet endroit.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

_Au Ministère de la Justice Magique_

Hermione remonta le col de son manteau pour se protéger d'un vent d'automne particulièrement glacé, avant de prendre le gobelet de café qu'Harry lui tendait. Elle s'adossa aux murs de pierre, laissant le soleil, faible mais agréable, lui caressait les joues. Elle méritait ce moment car c'était elle avait fait en sorte de privatiser le bâtiment de Londres qui surplombait le ministère afin qu'il ne soit plus uniquement sous terre. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi seuls les moldus bénéficiaient du plein air pendant que les sorciers devaient se terrer. On lui objecta la prudence, leur devoir envers le monde des Non-Sorciers, mais elle-même, fille de moldus, voyait cela comme une discrimination et une raison pour les fanatiques, certes plus discrets mais toujours présents, de se plaindre de ce traitement de faveur et de dénoncer un système préjudiciable aux sorciers. Sa cause fut entendue et le bâtiment devint un édifice de pierre digne d'un palais de justice, invisible aux yeux des moldus. Hermione aimait profiter de cet espace extérieur. Tous les mercredis, Harry passait avec deux grands capuccinos qu'ils partageaient devant les murs du Ministère de la Magie, en haut des grandes marches qui menait maintenant à la Cour de Justice Magique.

\- Alors Ginny ne rentre pas ? demanda Hermione en buvant une gorgée brûlante, avant de grimacer.

Harry resserra les doigts autour de son gobelet, observant les passants montaient les marches.

\- On lui a proposé de participer à la production d'un reportage sur les équipes de l'Est. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Hermione observait son ami, cherchant les indices d'un agacement mais n'en trouva pas.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Hermione eut un râle exaspéré. Le stoïcisme d'Harry commençait à l'exaspérer.

\- Je ne te demande pas cela." Elle hésita, cherchant les mots pour une conversation qu'elle avait pourtant souvent imaginée. "Je veux savoir… Harry, tu n'es pas inquiet que Ginny ne soit jamais là? Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas vu?"

Harry sembla réfléchir et fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux très occupés, finit-il par dire, sans émotion.

Hermione l'observa longuement, puis s'adossa à nouveau au mur de pierre en secouant la tête.

\- Harry, es-tu heureux ?

La question prit le garçon au dépourvu mais sa surprise fut rapidement remplacée par un rire sans joie.

\- C'est une étrange question. Tu veux dire avec Ginny ?

\- Non en général, insista Hermione. Je veux dire… L'absence de Ginny m'agace ! Ses longs voyages m'exaspère, je trouve qu'elle est trop absente." Elle se tourna vers Harry. "Elle me manque, sincèrement."

Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'Harry lui réplique que ses sentiments étaient semblables, que son absence le faisait souffrir. Mais il détourna le regard, quelque peu ébranlé. Il ne ressentait rien.

Hermione secoua la tête.

"J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne t'émeut Harry." Potter ne répondit rien, attendant la suite, quelque chose en lui se contractait, et le rendait presque triste. Tout cela sonnait trop juste. "Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de passionné, de colérique même, mais maintenant… je ne sais pas."

\- A t'entendre je suis mort à l'intérieur.

Sa voix était un murmure sombre. Hermione passa une main sous son bras, rassurante.

\- Non. Mais je pense qu'à force de retenir tes émotions, tu t'es éteint. Et aujourd'hui, tout t'ennuie, rien n'a d'importance.

Harry eut un sourire amer, puis une pensée lui revint et son cœur eut un sursaut, redonnant vie à ce corps embourbé et lassé.

\- Non. Non, pas tout, murmura-t-il.

Il finit son café et fit disparaître le gobelet. Il se lova un peu contre son amie puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'essayer de se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Tu peux venir dîner ce soir ? demanda-t-elle sans lui lâcher le bras.

Joueur, il lui pinça la hanche, l'obligeant à la lâcher. Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en représailles. Il leva les deux mains en signe de reddition, amusé.

\- Alors tu viens ce soir ? insista-t-elle.

\- Non pas ce soir, je dois aller quelque part.

Elle eut un claquement de langue et sembla déçue mais n'insista pas plus.

\- Ne deviens pas un étranger Harry, appela Hermione derrière lui.

Il leva la main en signe de salutation sans se retourner.

* * *

_A l'angle de Wadour Street - The Ship Bar_

Harry retourna au bar à la tombée de la nuit. The Ship était animé, les pintades ne semblaient jamais avoir été quittées les tables, de même que les individus louches qui peuplaient l'enseigne. A nouveau il s'assit à la table du coin, point d'observation de toute la salle, son chapeau enfoncé sur la tête jusqu'aux yeux. Il ressentait l'attente, le désir. Il tendit l'oreille, surveillait d'un œil aiguisé les deux entrées du bar. Il ressentait l'attente, le désir de voir la proie surgir. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient sur le cadran au-dessus du comptoir, il sentit l'impatience l'envahir, la colère presque. Au bout de la deuxième bière, il se leva et traversa la salle pour se poster devant le barman, un vieil homme bourru à l'allure de vieux loup de mer, les mains abîmés par les cordes de pêche, le visage fripé par les vents rudes.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche le jeune homme qui était là hier.

Le type l'ignora, continuant à astiquer le bois de son comptoir.

\- Un garçon blond et mince, mon âge ? … et portant moins de vêtement de que moi ...

\- David n'est pas de service ce soir mon bonhomme, dit l'homme d'une voix rauque sans le regarder. Pas de chance pour toi.

_David ?_ Un instant Harry se dit que le vieil se trompait mais il était pourtant évident que Malfoy n'utilisait pas son véritable nom.

\- On m'a dit qu'il habitait au-dessus du bar, insista-t-il.

\- Je viens de te dire qu'il n'était pas de service, l'interrompit l'homme en levant vers lui son visage buriné et ses yeux clairs perçants. Déguerpis maintenant !

Le type agita énergiquement son chiffon sale devant le visage d'Harry en lui indiquant la sortie. Harry sentit son estomac se crisper. Calme, il retira doucement son chapeau et laissa à l'homme le temps d'examiner son visage. Les yeux du type s'écarquillèrent et pour une fois Harry fut ravi d'être reconnu.

\- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, j'aimerais votre réponse : où est-il ?

\- C'est un bon garçon, marmonna l'homme presque suppliant. Il a vécu des choses difficiles. Bien sûr il a fait des erreurs quand il était gosse mais …

Harry eut un claquement langue qui coupa la parole au vieil au homme.  
\- Il est là-haut ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il est seul ?  
\- Oui. Mais vous... ?  
\- Quelle chambre ?  
\- La dernière porte au fond du couloir. Mais quoique vous lui reprochiez je suis sûr qu'il n'y est pour rien !  
\- Je ne suis pas en service, dit Harry avant de grimper les escaliers.

Il arriva dans un couloir aux boiseries épaisses. Au mur étaient accrochées des barres de navires, des ancres sculptées et des photos de voiliers anciens. Il aperçut la porte au bout du couloir à la tapisserie verte. L'impatience le submergea à nouveau, il laissa son appétit grandir à chaque pas, ralentit délibérément son allure pour laisser le désir l'envahir, prendre place dans chacune de ses cellules et l'engourdir. Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte, il inspira profondément, la gorge sèche et cogna.

Il entendit un bruit de pas qui se rapprocher, puis la clé tourner dans la serrure et enfin, Malfoy ouvrit la porte. Harry savoura l'expression d'horreur qui se peignit doucement sur son joli visage. Quand il parla, sa voix était lente et sombre.

\- C'est imprudent d'ouvrir ta porte sans demander à ton visiteur de s'annoncer.

Ses paroles sortirent Drago de sa torpeur. Il voulut fermer la porte mais Harry mit un violent coup d'épaule dans le battant et pénétra dans l'appartement, obligeant Malfoy à reculer.

\- Sors d'ici !

\- Hum, mauvaise idée Malfoy, ou devrais-je dire David ? dit Potter en entrant dans le salon." Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au lieu et se tourna vers lui. "Usurpation d'identité ? Je n'ai rien reporté à ton sujet au bureau des Aurors, mais si tu me laisses sur ma faim, je pourrais devenir bavard."

Drago serra la mâchoire, son regard haineux posé sur Potter qui n'en était pas troublé, trop occupé à l'observer.

Malfoy était mince et n'avait pas grandi depuis Poudlard, de sorte qu'Harry le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètre. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une ossature aussi fine, il se demanda si le garçon n'avait pas souffert de malnutrition. Cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Tant de choses avaient pu se passer depuis. Il s'attarda sur les jambes fines et longues, et les bras trop fins, sur la peau laiteuse qui semblait incroyablement douce. Le garçon portait un pantalon noir, bien trop serré pour que cela soit légal et un t-shirt anthracite. Il était décoiffé, comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Harry se demanda s'il avait toujours été aussi beau et désirable.

Tout en le regardant, il se concentrait sur les sensations que cette vision produisait dans son propre corps. L'accélération de son pouls, sa respiration plus profonde et pourtant plus rapide, l'envie de passer sa propre langue sur ses lèvres.

Il se souvenait de ce temps, où il l'espionnait sur la carte des maraudeurs, l'épiant sans relâche à la recherche de ses secrets. Et aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, il avait la sensation de l'avoir pris au piège.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être ? s'enquit-il, amusé.

\- Non, dit Drago, tendu. Le vieux McLore ne laisse monter personne d'habitude.

\- Sauf moi.

Malfoy eut un sourire désabusé, et acquiesça doucement.

\- Sauf toi." Son regard redevint sérieux. "Potter, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Si c'est à propos du collier… ?

\- Je saurai bientôt qui l'a acheté et je sais que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette affaire.

\- D'où ma question : qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

Harry hésita, gardant son regard fixé sur le garçon, puis ses yeux se posèrent lentement sur son corps, le parcourant de bas en haut, sans retenu.

Malfoy eut un rire sans joie, écœuré.  
\- C'est hors de question. Sors d'ici !

Harry s'approcha de lui, déterminé.  
\- Je peux payer.

Malfoy le gifla. Harry tressaillit, tout son corps vibrant d'une passion nouvelle.  
\- Je peux payer, cher !

Malfoy le gifla à nouveau et Harry sent le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche. Il fit à nouveau un pas vers Drago mais cette fois, celui-ci sortit sa baguette, la braquant sur le visage d'Harry.

Potter eut un petit rire sombre, guttural.  
\- Oh Malfoy, Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton de réprimande indulgente. Comme tous les méchants, tes sorts sont limités depuis la guerre. Attaque-moi et le ministère de la Magie le saura.

Mais il n'avança pas davantage sur le garçon qui le tenait en joue. Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre à son menton et se tourna pour observer l'appartement. Il était bien décoré, sobre et de bon goût. Les meubles étaient solides et de belle facture. Rien ne semblait manquer. Il aperçut la chambre du coin de l'œil, le lit aux draps défaits, et il déglutit péniblement.

\- Ok, dit-il lentement, l'argent n'est pas une motivation suffisante. Le type en costume t'en donne surement beaucoup" Il se tourna vers Drago qui tenait toujours sa baguette au poing. "Comment t'avoir alors ?

\- Tu es complètement fou… souffla Drago.

Harry claqua des doigts, son visage s'illumina.  
\- Tu veux la levée des scellés du manoir ? De tes coffres ?

Drago expira doucement et abaissa légèrement sa baguette, interloqué.  
\- Tu mens.  
Mais sa voix était hésitante.

Harry s'approcha jusqu'à ce que la baguette lui touche la poitrine. Il avança encore, obligeant le garçon à plier le bras, à réduire la distance entre leur corps, juste assez pour que l'envie de poser sa bouche sur la gorge blanche soit insupportable, juste assez pour que son sang se mette à chanter dans ses veines.

\- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? murmura-t-il.

Drago tremblait, sa respiration irrégulière, souffrante. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, hésitant et Harry sentit son sang bourdonner à ses oreilles.

\- Tu dis que tu pourrais me redonner le manoir et ma fortune.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et le ministère de la Justice le fera ? Juste parce que tu le demandes ?  
\- Oui.

Drago eut un rire désabusé, presque méprisant.  
\- Tout est simple pour toi, souffla-t-il.

Harry tendit la main vers lui, et Malfoy recula jusqu'à buter contre la table qui trônait au milieu du salon, piégé. Potter effleura son t-shirt du bout des doigts, n'osant pas le toucher.

\- Pas toi, tu n'as jamais été simple pour moi." Il recula soudain, son visage devint dur, la voix impitoyable. "**Je veux un mois**."

Drago eut un haut-le-cœur, et détourna le regard, ses doigts se crispaient sur la bord de la table, les phalanges devenaient blanches. Harry passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait lui était délicieux. Il regarda sa poitrine se comprimer, son corps se tendre, révulsé. Il pouvait l'avoir, qu'il le veuille ou non, il pouvait l'avoir et cette sensation de pleine puissance était euphorisante.

\- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, mais je pourrais venir ici et te faire venir quand bon me semblera.

\- Autant dire que je dois annuler toutes mes autres obligations.

\- C'est ta soupe, je me fiche de tes arrangements. Je te donne juste mes règles. Si tu veux continuer à entretenir tes clients cela te regarde. Mais quand je mets un pied ici, ils dégagent, quand je t'appelle, ils dégagent, tu as compris ?"

Il attendit que Drago acquiesça et poursuivit avec légèreté:  
"De toute façon, au terme du mois, tu auras récupéré tes biens et tu n'auras plus à les voir.

\- Je veux un contrat, dit soudain Drago. Je veux que tu t'engages. Et si tu mens, je veux que tu me paies le triple.

\- Si cela te rassure, dit Harry, désinvolte, visiblement ravi. Tu commences demain.

Drago leva enfin les yeux vers lui.  
\- Tu reviendras demain ?

\- Non c'est toi qui viendras. Demain soir, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sois là quand j'arrive.  
Harry transplana. Sentant ses jambes se dérober, Drago se laissa glisser au sol.

* * *

La suite est presque écrite ! Presque…


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oui je suis très en retard, mais confinement, pandémie mondiale, tout ça, tout ça et j'ai enfin trouvé le temps d'écrire.  
N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire si vous aimez la suite de cette histoire !_

* * *

_**Le Bar The Ship**_

Le vieux McLore resservit un café au jeune homme accoudé au bar.

\- Je te garde l'appartement ? demanda-t-il en plaçant la tasse devant le jeune Malfoy.

Drago acquiesça doucement, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, répondit-il en plaçant les deux mains autour de la tasse chaude. L'odeur du café noir lui parvint aux narines, désagréable et addictif.

\- Tu pourrais travailler au bar, je te l'ai déjà dit, insistait l'homme, fronçant d'inquiétude son visage buriné.

Drago balaya l'idée d'un revers de main. Ils avaient assez eu cette conversation par le passé.

\- Tu n'as pas de quoi me payer, tu le sais." Sa voix se perdit et son visage s'assombrit: " Et l'hôpital de ma mère coûte cher."

\- Fais attention à toi gamin, dit le vieux sans le regarder, passant son chiffon crasseux sur le bois lustré. "Tu viens de loin."

La voix du vieil homme était affectueuse et Drago leva le regard au dessus de lui, sur les boiseries du bar et les étagères où s'alignaient les bouteilles, sur la mosaïque en miroir qui courait tout le long du mur et où il aimait voir son reflet déformé. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans ce bar, où plutôt du jour où il s'était effondré sur le sol du The Ship et que le vieux McLore l'avait réanimé avec un vieux gin pur, un alcool à vous réveiller un mort. Idéal pour Malfoy à ce moment-là. Il repoussait le souvenir d'une époque douloureuse et il serra les poings.

\- Je vais récupérer ce qui est à moi, dit-il avec force. Il reposa ses yeux sur le vieil homme. Et on épongera tes dettes, ajouta-t-il avec affection.

McLore alluma sa pipe, aspira une bouffée grasse.  
\- J'ai besoin de rien gamin, dit la voix rauque. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Pour te retrouver, tu risques de te perdre.

Cette drôle d'affirmation avait des relents de prédiction terrible mais Malfoy refusa d'y penser.

Il attrapa son petit carnet de cuir noir.  
\- Bon je dois m'occuper de ça maintenant, dit-il. Et ensuite je le brûlerai.

\- Tu es sûr de toi?

Drago but une gorgée chaude, grimaça de l'amertume et eut un rire sombre.  
\- Je suis meilleur quand je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Et là j'ai besoin de courage.

Il prit sa plume, ouvrit son carnet et entreprit de noter "rdv annulé indéfiniment" à côté de chaque nom listé dans le carnet. Chaque annotation écrite à l'encre noir devenait verte foncée, signe que la personne dont le nom était inscrit dans le carnet avait bien reçu le message.

Arrivé au dernier nom, Drago hésita. II ne pouvait pas mettre fin à cette "relation" de manière aussi sèche. Il hésita puis se pencha par dessus le bar pour attraper le vieux téléphone à fil et à cadran tournant. Cette antiquité devait bien avoir un siècle mais avait été ensorcelée de sorte qu'il fonctionnait parfaitement dans le monde des sorciers.

Drago posa sa baguette sur le combiné et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.  
Une voix familière lui répondit.  
\- Oui?  
\- C'est moi, dit Malfoy sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Désolé d'appeler à ton bureau mais je suis pressé.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

Drago déglutit, il se demanda pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner ce type.  
\- Je voulais juste te dire que je devais annuler notre rendez-vous et qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres.

Il entendit une expiration profonde souffler dans le combiné.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago perçut de la colère dans la voix, ce ton furieux qui arrivait et repartait toujours aussi vite quand Malfoy lui déplaisait. Une menace latente, qui n'avait jamais prit réelle forme mais semblait planer autour de lui à chacune de leur rencontre. Une aura malsaine. Troublé, il abandonna son tabouret et s'éloigna du bar, le regard inquiet du vieux McLore sur lui.

\- Je veux dire que je pars et je ne reviendrai pas, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir.

Il entendit un bruit brut, comme si son interlocuteur avait frappé la table de son poing. La respiration se fit plus forte.

\- Partir? Et où comptes-tu aller?

Drago serra la mâchoire un instant, se retenant de lancer les nombreuses phrases acerbes qui lui arrivaient en esprit par flot. Il ignora la question et répondit calmement.

\- Je te remercie pour l'argent que tu m'as prêté. Je te rendrais l'intégralité à la fin mois.

\- Je ne te parle pas de fric. Comment tu pourrais me rembourser de toute façon? Tu n'as rien!" Il était furieux maintenant. Son habituelle maîtrise de lui-même avait disparu. "Je te demande où tu vas ! "

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire, répliqua Drago en haussant lui aussi le ton. Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça! Tu auras ton fric à la fin du mois et après je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

L'homme parut se calmer un instant, puis la voix reprit, insistante.

\- Si c'est une question d'argent…

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, je vais enfin retrouver ma vie !

\- Ta vie ? David!" La voix était autoritaire mais contenait une pointe de supplique. "David, il faut que tu me dises où tu vas! "

\- Je vais raccrocher.

\- David !"

Drago raccrocha avec force et garder son poing serré autour du combiné, presque tremblant. Il avait hurlé son "nom" avec tant de rage que Malfoy en restait interdit. Il avait été l'un de ses premiers clients et il s'était toujours méfié de lui. Et apparemment son instinct avait été excellent.

Il ramena le téléphone vers le bar et se rassit, mordillant l'intérieur de sa lèvre, agacé.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais des problèmes avec celui-là, dit-McLore. J'ai jamais aimé sa façon de te regarder.

Sans répondre, Drago prit sa baguette et enflamma le calepin avant de le laisser tomber dans l'évier et de le regarder se consumer lentement dans les flammes, la voix du vieux McLore résonnait à ses oreilles.

\- Il était venu exprès ici pour te voir… comme Potter. Ces gens-là ne te veulent pas du bien.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, dit Drago, autant pour lui-même que pour son ami. Il vida sa tasse et la tendit au tenancier en souriant. " Un mois, et je t'éponge tes dettes et je t'offre un nouveau bateau ! "  
\- Mes années en mer sont finies. Mes saloperies de mains me font trop mal.  
\- Tu pourrais m'enseigner à naviguer.

McLore rit autour de sa pipe. Le rire se finit en toux. Il pointa son doigt ridé sur le jeune homme.  
\- On reconnaît un marin à sa façon de tenir l'alcool. Tu tiens rien du tout. Avec le mal de mer, tu passerais ton temps à dégueuler sur le pont. C'est pas comme ça que je veux finir mes vieux jours.

Drago ricana devant le sérieux de l'ancien capitaine. Il regarda la vieille horloge et quitta son siège avant d'attraper le sac de vêtements qu'il avait préparé.

"Si on te demande, réponds que David est mort."  
Le vieux acquiesça doucement.

\- Bonne chance gamin.  
Drago se retourna pour sourire à son vieux loup de mer d'ami et traversa la salle jusqu'à la sortie du bar.

* * *

**12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres**

"_Sois là avant que j'arrive."_

Malfoy n'avait pas le moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle Potter finissait son travail. 18 heures lui sembla un horaire correcte pour un auror. Il se présenta devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd, avec son sac de vêtements et un mal d'estomac atroce.

A peine son pied toucha la dernière marche du patio qu'une voix suave qui n'appartenait ni à un homme ni à une femme lui demanda son nom.

\- Drago Malfoy.

Il entendit un cliquetis de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Le silence, la maison semblait vide. Drago hésita un instant avant de rentrer dans le couloir peint d'un blanc mât. Elle avait été refaite entièrement mais il connaissait cette maison, de réputation. Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'ancienne demeure des Black, son héritage, que Sirius lui avait dénié en cédant la demeure à Harry Potter. Mais peu importait. Après la guerre, elle aurait été saisie comme le reste. Seul lui importait le manoir et ses coffres à présent. Il ne se battrait que pour cela. Cette maison pouvait bien aller au diable.

La demeure était grande et élégante. Les meubles étaient bien agencés et arrangés avec soin. Drago se dit qu'un décorateur avait bossé dans les lieux, les résidents n'auraient eu ni le temps, ni le talent pour transformer la déprimante maison décrépie en résidence de luxe.

Abandonné dans le couloir avec son sac à l'épaule, il ne savait pas que faire. Il avait l'impression de profaner un lieu sacré. Il vit des photos sur la console grise dans le couloir. Des photos de Ginny Weasley, et de son frère Ron, posant avec Hermione et Harry. Ces visages le ramenèrent à une autre époque. Drago se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Il aperçut la cuisine au bout du couloir, et bien qu'il avait faim, il n'osa pas y entrer pour y prendre ne serait-ce qu'un fruit.

Il pénétra sur la gauche, dans un salon clair, aux rideaux rosés. La pièce était si impeccable qu'il se demanda si quelqu'un habitait les lieux. Les nombreux coussins du sofa n'étaient pas dérangés, aucun livre sur les petites tables basses au coin des fauteuils, les bougies étaient intactes, aucune trace de poussière sur les lampes de table, et sur la grand bibliothèque.

Le salon était ouvert sur une grande salle à manger, en son centre une immense table blanche entourée de luxueux fauteuils de velour écru. Le grand lustre renvoyait des éclats de lumière de ses nombreux cristaux. Tout était immaculé. Une mascarade. Personne ne pouvait vivre ici.

Il restait debout au milieu des deux pièces, observant les lieux, se sentant étranger, indésirable. Il se trouvait même incapable de déposer son sac au sol.

Une horloge sonna 19H00 et il n'avait pas bougé, engourdi, figé sur le tapis cuir fin dont ses chaussures salissaient la matière. Il n'avait pas pensé à les retirer mais il savait que s'il retournait dans le couloir, il quitterait cette endroit. L'attente lui vrillait les nerfs, il avait envie de partir.

Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée et son coeur tambourina à ses oreilles. Des pas vinrent dans sa direction et il ne bougea pas.

Harry pénétra dans le salon, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougies. Sa respiration était légèrement haletante comme s'il avait couru. Il aperçut Malfoy et s'arrêta.

\- Tu es là, dit-il presque soulagé.

\- Bonsoir, dit Drago, un peu trop péniblement à son goût. Sa gorge était terriblement sèche.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il retira son manteau d'auror et sembla un moment se demander où le poser avant de l'abandonner sur le dossier du canapé.

Il observa le sac de vêtements que Malfoy tenait à la main. Il acquiesça, semblant se satisfaire de la bonne exécution d'un plan connu de lui seul.

\- Tu as assez pour un mois ? demanda-t-il en montrant le sac d'un mouvement de tête.  
\- Oui.

\- Bien. Viens!

Potter passa à côté de lui et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Malfoy dût faire un effort considérable pour bouger ses jambes qui semblaient de pierre. Il laissa enfin son sac tomber au sol et suivit Harry.

Potter tira une chaise lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Quand Malfoy fut installé, il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et en sortit un paquet de feuillets, qu'il posa devant Drago.

\- Voici les actes dont nous avons discuté.

A la vue de ces documents, Malfoy sentit une pulsion électrisante parcourir tout son corps.

_Impossible ..._

Ses doigts frôlaient les feuilles, observant les textes, les listes, les comptes. Sur chaque feuillet apparaissait la signature du ministère de la justice. Authentiques. Ces documents étaient authentiques. Un trésor.

\- A l'issue du mois, expliqua Harry, je m'engage à ce que tu récupères l'ensemble de tes propriétés, qu'ils s'agisse de tes biens mobiliers et immobiliers, tes avoirs financiers. Je ne peux rien garantir des sociétés qui ont été cédées et ont changé de gérant. Ce sera à toi de les racheter.

Malfoy acquiesça, presque absent. Il parcourait le contrat les mains tremblantes.

\- Tout est déjà signé, insista Harry en montrant chaque paraphage. Je n'ai plus qu'à le déposer au greffe pour l'enregistrement.

Drago en avait le souffle coupé. Son regard étincelait.

\- C'est…

Soudain, Harry lui arracha le document des mains et Malfoy eut envie de crier. Il se leva, fébrile et bouleversé, et regarda Potter replacer le précieux contrat dans le tiroir qu'il ferma à double tour avant d'en faire disparaitre la clé.

Drago sentit la haine bouillonner en lui. Il serra les dents et respira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Par ce geste froid, Potter lui faisait comprendre que tout était encore à faire. Il devait gagner ce document. Il n'y avait pas de place à la compassion et à la générosité.

\- Cela te convient-il ? demanda Harry, en le regardant, impassible.  
\- Oui, répondit sèchement Drago, et ses yeux trahissaient sa fureur.

Harry semblait s'en moquer.  
Il avança soudain vers lui, sans retenu, prédateur, et Drago recula d'un bond, faisant presque basculer la chaise, les mains levées devant lui.

\- Attends ! Quelles sont les règles ?

Harry se figea et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Les règles ? ricana-t-il comme si cette pensée lui semblait idiote.  
Puis son visage s'assombrit.

"Tu veux des règles ? dit-il d'une voix inquiétante et profonde. "Très bien, il n'y en a qu'une seule. Je t'interdis de me mentir." Il s'avançait vers Malfoy qui reculait jusqu'à se cogner contre le bahut, piégé. "Je t'interdis de faire semblant. Si je te dégoûte, je veux que tu me le dises, si tu me hais, je veux le savoir."

Il leva la main, et attrapa le visage de Malfoy, passant son pouce sur la joue, lui relevant la mâchoire pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. "Si je te fais peur, je veux le sentir."

Drago ne sciait pas. La colère l'aidait à soutenir le regard.  
\- Tu veux connaître mes règles ? demanda-t-il à Potter.

\- Tu n'as pas de règle.

_Évidemment_, se dit Drago et il eut un rire dédaigneux. La haine coulait délicieusement dans chacune de ses veines.

Harry serra son visage plus fort, son souffle frôlait sa peau.  
\- As-tu envie d'être ici ? demanda Harry.

Et Drago mit tout son dégoût dans sa réponse, sans détourner les yeux.  
\- Non.

\- Bien !

Potter attrapa soudain son bras, lui serrant le poignet jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il ouvrit le bouton de manchette, releva la manche de la chemise, et eut un rictus méprisant.

"J'ai dit "_Pas de mensonge"_! Il repoussa Malfoy sèchement. "Enlève ce glamour."

Malfoy tressaillit et il passa sa baguette sur son avant-bras puis laissa le sort qui maquillait sa peau se retirer. La cicatrice de la marque des ténèbres apparut, ignoble sur la peau blanche.

\- Parfait, entendit-il Harry murmurer derrière lui. Et il attrapa la baguette des mains de Drago.

\- Rends-moi ça Potter! s'écria-il, mais Harry la fit disparaître, avant de pointer sa propre baguette sur le visage de Malfoy qui s'immobilisa.

\- Espèce de salaud, souffla Drago.  
\- Pas de baguette quand je suis là." En un geste, il fit disparaitre la sienne. "Question de sécurité.

\- Oh le Grand Harry Potter a peur de moi ? se moqua Drago, serrant et déserrant les poings

\- Tu aimerais bien… sourit Harry.

Piqué et fou de colère, Drago le poussa violemment des deux mains et Harry faillit trébucher contre l'une des tables basses.

Malfoy attrapa une lampe et la jeta sur lui. Harry esquiva de peu avant de prendre un cendrier en cristal sur le coin de la tête près de l'oreille. Sous la douleur, il cria, et porta sa main à son visage. Il se saignait pas. Il releva un regard noir sur Malfoy, menaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour te tuer, Potter, dit Drago en haletant.

\- Ah oui ?  
Sa voix était un souffle sombre, ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur folle.

Drago acquiesça, le corps tendu, alors qu'Harry avançait sur lui, les mains raidies, prêtes à le saisir.

\- Je t'étranglerai de mes mains, siffla Malfoy.

\- Vas-y continue !

\- Je te planterai une lame dans la poitrine.

\- Tu peux faire mieux Malfoy!

\- Je t'égorgerai comme le porc que tu es!

Harry le gifla et Malfoy sentit le goût de fer envahir sa bouche mais sous la colère il l'ignora et frappa Harry à son tour. La lèvre éclata sous les phalanges, et en une seconde, Potter était sur lui et l'emporta dans la chute, martelant ses côtés de ses poings, alors que Malfoy répondait en lui frappant la tête et en le cognant de ses genoux. Ils roulèrent ainsi sur le sol, souillant de sang le tapis immaculé.

Mais face à un entraînement d'auror, Malfoy perdit la bataille et se retrouva cloué au sol, les deux bras coincés dans les poings d'Harry, son regard brûlant sur lui. Ils se regardaient, reprenant leur souffle.

Soudain les yeux de Potter tombèrent sur ses lèvres, quand il fut sur le point de se pencher, Drago lui cracha au visage, un mélange de salive et de sang.

Sans le lâcher, Harry essuya l'affront avec son épaule, puis regarda sombrement Malfoy.

\- Tu me le paieras, murmura-t-il d'un ton plein de promesses sinistres.

Et il captura ses lèvres.

Le baiser était douloureux, brûlant, étouffant. Le goût de son sang se mêlait au sien. Le corps d'Harry l'écrasait, ses dents appuyaient sur les blessures. La langue était lourde, les lèvres avides. Mais Malfoy ne luttait plus. Il endurait la bouche dévorante, la chair brûlante et le poids sur sexe durci contre son ventre.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité et quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils hâletaient.

\- C'est absurde, gémit Malfoy, en secouant la tête, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres épaissies par le baiser. Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Harry le gardait au sol, à cheval sur lui, et ouvrait doucement chaque bouton de sa chemise. Le sang avait coulé de sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à son cou, et séchait déjà sur son menton. Il aurait un hématome sur la tempe. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la chemise sur laquelle ses doigts glissaient.

\- Tu me fais ressentir, dit-il enfin.  
\- Ressentir quoi ?

Harry ouvrit la chemise, et Malfoy aperçut une lueur féroce dans ses yeux, ses pupilles s'élargirent de désir puis il le vit déglutir. Ses doigts traçaient les fines cicatrices sur sa peau. Celles qu'il lui avait faites, tant d'années auparavant, à Poudlard.

\- Tout.  
Et sa voix était un souffle passionné.

Pétrifié, les bras inertes au sol, Drago laissa Potter découvrir sa peau. Il garda les yeux sur le plafond écru, aux moulages fleuris, trop épais, ridicules comme tout le reste, tandis que les lèvres de Potter parcouraient son torse. Une larme roula de son oeil et glissa sans ses cheveux.

\- J'aurais dû leur dire que c'était toi", dit-il d'une voix déchirante. Et Harry releva la tête et plongea les yeux dans les siens. "Au manoir, j'aurais dû leur dire que c'était toi!"

Harry le contemplait puis il comprit et il eut un rictus méprisant.  
\- Oui, tu aurais dû leur dire.  
Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_Alors j'ai quatre histoires à mettre à jour avant d'écrire le prochain chapitre.  
Mais confinement, pandémie mondiale… oui enfin vous avez compris, j'ai du temps !  
A bientôt!_


End file.
